Part Of The Plan
by meaisabelle
Summary: Something has been kept from Harry. He has a sister. And that sister, well, let's say she gets along well with Draco Malfoy. I suck at summaries but please read.
1. How It All Began

Ever since the death of Lily and James Potter, there has been a secret concealed within very few people.

There has been something that everybody has been keeping from Harry his whole life. The night his parents were killed, it wasn't only Harry who survived. His sister also survived the attack, leaving a lighting shaped scar at the back of her scalp, hidden by her hair.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley had never known that Harry Potter wasn't an only child, Lily and James chose to live away from the Muggle world, therefore Lily's relatives hadn't really known that one year after Harry Potter was born, another infant, Beatrice Potter, was born to the Potters. Not long after she was born, Voldemort came into their house and murdered Lily and James.

Albus Dumbledore had decided to keep Beatrice a secret from the whole world, apart from Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, then later on Draco Malfoy, and of course, Beatrice Potter herself, because Dumbledore had a genious plan in mind for the downfall of the Dark Lord once he rises again.

Beatrice Potter had gone by the name Beatrice Evans all her life, so her true identity will not be revealed.

Beatrice has been living with the Malfoy family ever since her parents were killed. Draco has learned to enjoy Beatrice's company, and so has his parents, as the years went by. Lucius used to loathe the idea of having a Potter live with them, but Narcissa talked him into doing it, somehow.

"We can't just leave her somewhere else, what if we get murdered and Draco will be left all alone, you _would_ want someone to take him in, wouldn't you?" Narcissa tries convincing Lucius to let Beatrice stay with them, as her family.

But of course, Beatrice didn't know who she really was until she turned six. That was when Dumbledore decided to meet Beatrice for himself and explain everything that is going on. Dumbledore had told her that her real name was Beatrice Potter, that the famous Harry Potter is her brother, and the reason why they had to keep her as a secret, the reason why for her whole life, she was going to have to be known as Beatrice Evans, until the Dark Lord has faced his end.

_She_ would be the one who will help most, next to Harry Potter, defeat the Dark Lord when the time comes.

**Okay, so basically, this chapter is an intro to the story. It's like a background.**

**I hope you guys will like the next few chapters! Please review as I look at it as an inspiration to write better.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I trying to. This is simply my way of sharing one of my many hobbies, and I do hope you like the story I am to come up with. Please enjoy!**


	2. Hogwarts Acceptance Letter

"Mum, dad, look! I got a letter from Hogwarts!" Draco yelled gleefully as an owl came by and dropped his letter. "That's great, honey. Mummy and daddy's so proud of you." Narcissa smiled as she saw her son jumping up and down. "Where's dad?" Draco asked, excited to break the news to him. "Dad!" Draco called, as he went all over the house, looking for his dad.

Beatrice came out of her and Draco's room, rubbing her eyes. "What's happening? Why is Draco screaming his lungs out at this time?" Beatrice asked Narcissa, rubbing her eyes, seeing as it was 7 o'clock in the morning and she wasn't so used to waking up this early during summer vacation.

Narcissa smiled as Beatrice came out of the room, still very sleepy. "Draco just got his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter." Narcissa smiled seeing that Beatrice looked like she was still dreaming. "I'm too sleepy to care," Beatrice yawned. "I'm going back to bed." She told Narcissa and then went back into the room. Narcissa couldn't help but smile at Beatrice's reaction.

A few seconds after she climbed onto her comfortable bed, Draco comes running into their room and jumps up and down on Beatrice's bed. "I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS!" He screamed and repeated about a thousand times. "Okay. Congratulations." Beatrice replied sleepily. "Good night," she yawned once again and fell fast asleep.

At around 9 o'clock in the morning, Beatrice was wide awake. She stepped outside her room and saw that Narcissa and Lucius were right outside her door, with a very happy expression on their faces. "Beatrice, we have big news!" Narcissa blurted out.

_**After a year...**_

It was around 10 o'clock in the morning when Beatrice received her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. "I got it! I got it! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She squealed again and again. Draco smiled as he saw her reaction. "Just hope you get into Slytherin." Draco said as he read her letter.

Narcissa and Lucius went downstairs to congratulate Beatrice.

They went shopping for the things both Beatrice and Draco needed in Diagon Alley. A few days later, it was already the start of school, so Draco and Beatrice waved goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius, then went aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"I hope I make it into the Quidditch team, dad said he had a very good plan to help me make it into the team. Just wish it would work." Draco tells Beatrice. "Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle pop-up in the compartment. "Guess what, no sign of Potter on the train. Guess he finally decided to get himself expelled." Crabbe told Draco and Goyle started laughing.

Beatrice tries to hide her anger. What made her feel worse, is that Draco actually laughed along. "Oh, silly me. Beatrice, these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, my two best friends. Crabbe, Goyle, this is Beatrice Evans." Draco introduced. "Pleased to meet you." Said Beatrice. _These are Draco's best friends? I have a big feeling they're not fans of Harry Potter._

Beatrice let time pass until her name was called in the Sorting. "Evans, Beatrice!" Professor McGonagall called out her name. She sat in the stool, and the Hat was placed into herhead.

"Evans, eh? Suppose you're a muggle born?" The Hat asks Beatrice. Beatrice just sat there, frozen on what she should say. "Ah, I see. We've got the shy type here. You'd do very well, in. . ." The Hat paused for a moment, "GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled. Huge screams erupted from the Gryffindor table, from afar, Beatrice could see Draco's disappointed face.

**So, how did you guys like the chapter? I know it's a bit short, but please, I promise to make the other ones a little bit longer. Thanks! Please leave a review! =))**


	3. Words Spread Fast

Rumors had been spreading fast through Hogwarts.

_"Is it true? Draco and Beatrice?"_

_"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?"_

_"Malfoy and Evans?"_

_"A rich man's son and an abandoned daugher?"_

These were the words that could be heard all over Hogwarts. It is Draco Malfoy's fifth year at Hogwarts, and it is Beatrice Evans' fourth year at Hogwarts. Rumors had spread all around the school that the two had something going on.

All the students ate breakfast at the Great Hall, just like every other morning. "Did you hear about Malfoy's girlfriend?" Ron Weasley asked Harry and Hermione as he took a bite of his bacon. Harry almost spat out his pumpkin juice. "Malfoy has a _girfriend_?" Harry replied, disgusted. "Who's the unlucky girl?" Harry asks. "Beatrice Evans," Hermione replies, putting down her glass of milk. "You mean that fourth year, brown-haired girl who also happens to be in Gryffindor?" Harry's eyes widen. Ron and Hermione nod at the same time.

"That's impossible. Beatrice is one of _the_ smartest fourth years, and she's really nice. I haven't seen a single bad trait in her, and she probably hasn't broken any rules!" Harry comments. "Well, she's got the looks," Said Ron, who looks at Beatrice in the opposite side of the table. Hermione elbows him lightly in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron yells in protest. "Really Ron, it should take more than that to interest a Slytherin boy, especially if he goes by the name Malfoy." Hermione says with a 'duh' expression on her face.

As people start leaving the Great Hall to proceed to their classes, incidentally, Beatrice Evans walks in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron, chattering away with Ginny Weasley. Suddenly Draco Malfoy pops-up in front of them, too.

"Hey Beatrice, meet me after school in the library, okay?" Draco tells her. "Okay." Beatrice replies plainly, then Draco walks away. After so, Ginny and Beatrice had pretended that nothing just happened and they continued chatting.

"Hey, 'Mione, d'you reckon you could go to the library after school and do some homework? If you get what I mean." Ron whispers. "I don't see to it as a big deal, everyone grows up and eventually falls in love." Hermione rolls her eyes at Ron. "Come on Hermione, that's what makes it interesting," Harry softens his voice before continuing, "this is Draco Malfoy's love life.". Hermione looks at both Harry and Ron, then rolls her eyes once again. "Oh alright, you two!" She gives up. "Yes!" Harry and Ron say in unison.

**I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't really good. Well, to be honest, I don't think any of my chapters are good. I've just had this story at the back of my mind for days, and now that I've decided to put it into writing, it's not really turning out well. Sorry guys.**

**Please review, though.**


	4. Be More Careful

**Before you read the story itself, I would like to thank SiriuslyMe3 for adding this story to his/her alert subscription, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for adding this story to her favorites and for reviewing it, and xxlilmusicxx for also adding this story to his/her favorites. Thanks a lot guys! It meant so much to me, I hope you like this chapter, too!**

Beatrice grabs all her books after Potions class, then waits for everyone else to leave the classroom before she approaches Snape. "Severus, I heard from Dumbledore that you're giving Harry Occlumency lessons." Said Beatrice. "Yes I have been. And the most unpleasant memories come up." Snape replies.

Beatrice gets confused. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Your brother's memories are very painful. And I don't know if you should be happy or frustrated with this," Snape pauses for a moment, "but your brother hasn't got the slightest bit of memory with you in it." Snape finishes. "I suppose that's a good thing. It means it's going to be easier for us to keep the plan down." Beatrice tells him. Snape nods. "Oh, by the way. You mind keeping your relationship with Draco down? People are starting to notice. We don't want to accidentally let something slip out, now do we?" Snape tells Beatrice casually. "We'll try, promise." Beatrice assures him before she goes down to the library to meet Draco.

"Took you long enough." Draco tells her as she arrives at the library. "Had to talk to Snape about something. He says we should keep our relationship down, too. People are starting to notice. We don't want any suspicion going through once the plan is executed." Beatrice tells him. "Yes, that was one of the things I was supposed to tell you." Said Draco.

He lowers his voice, leads Beatrice to one of the corners in the library, then tells her something Hermione couldn't make out.

"Did Snape tell you anything else?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. "No, that was it." Beatrice replied. "Okay." Draco pauses for a moment. "Beatrice, you have to be ready when someone asks you if you're related to Potter or something like that. I heard some of my fellow Slytherins wondering if you were related to Potter. They said his middle name was Evans, which is Lily Potter's middle name, and you two have the same eyes and hair." Draco told her. "You have to be prepared, Beatrice. Don't do anything that may giveaway who you really are." Draco warned. "You're right, I should really be more careful. Thanks for telling me, Draco. Is that all you came to tell me?" Beatrice confirmed. "Yes. That's all. You can go now, wouldn't want to be holding you back from any homework." Draco said as he kissed Beatrice in the forehead. Beatrice smiled and let Draco leave the library, Beatrice had to stay and do her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

All the while, Hermione was eavesdropping. She couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, though, she could only make out some words. "Related to Potter. . . Slytherins. . . Middle name. . . Eyes and hair. . ." She figured Malfoy was the one saying these. That was all, then Draco left, and Beatrice stayed in the library, and Hermione saw her pull out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"I can help you with that, if you want." Hermione approached Beatrice. "Oh, no, it's fine. It's better if I do it myself, thanks anyway." Beatrice replied with a warm smile. Hermione saw that Beatrice didn't even need her book to do her homework, anyway. She saw Beatrice pull out a piece of parchment and started writing about the different ways on how to kill a werewolf. "_I remember doing that homework last year." _Hermione thought to herself. She smiled as she saw that Beatrice was doing it properly, and then she left.

On her way to the Common Room to meet up with Harry and Ron, a thought came across her mind. _"Beatrice is such a nice girl, and she's really smart. Just like Ron had told me this morning, I don't reckon she's even done anything to break a rule. What could she and Draco have in common, what could she and Draco even have to talk about?"_ She arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and muttered the password. "Mimulus mimbletonia." said Hermione, and the portrait swung open.

She saw that Harry and Ron had been waiting for her already. "Well?" Ron asked once he saw Hermione. "What'd you hear?" Harry added. "Oh, calm down you two." Hermione told them. "I didn't hear much, I just heard words from what Draco was saying. But I did hear clearly what Beatrice told Draco once they met in the library." Hermione cleared her throat, trying to remember what Beatrice had said.

"Beatrice told Draco that Snape's telling both of them to keep their relationship down because people are starting to notice. She said that they don't want any suspicion going through once _their_ plan is executed." Hermione tells them. "I don't really know what plan their talking about, but that's what I heard."

"The only words I can make out from Malfoy were 'related to Potter, Slytherins, middle name, eyes and hair'." Said Hermione. "In that order?" Harry asked. "Yes." Hermione confirmed. A look of confusion comes across Ron's face and says, "What could that even mean? Sounds like a pile of rubbish to me-"

Ron was cut off by the sound of the portrait swinging open. They see that Beatrice has entered the common room already. "Done with your Potions homework?" Hermione asks Beatrice, to avoid any suspicion of them talking about her. Beatrice nods. "Thanks for offering to help me back there, by the way. It was really nice of you." Beatrice tells Hermione timidly. "No problem." Hermione replies, then Beatrice walks away.

Harry just realized something, caused by what just happened. _"Not once, since I've known her, has she ever looked me in the eye, or at least taken notice of me."_ He thought to himself.

"Wonder what she and Malfoy has to talk about _at all_. She just seems too kind to even befriend someone as bad as Malfoy." Said Ron once Beatrice has gone to the Girl's Dormitory, snapping Harry out of his thought.

**So, how did you guys like this chapter? This is the longest one I've posted so far, let's hope everything else can last this long (:**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it ;) Love you guys! Remember, there aren't any great authors, just great readers :D**


	5. Things Get Suspicious

Harry spent the night thinking of the words Hermione heard Draco saying. He couldn't figure out what their topic even was. "_Why is it that when I had countered Snape's spell during Occlumency lessons, the memory that I had seen had my parents in it? What was Snape trying to hide? Why did Malfoy and Beatrice have to keep their relationship a secret? How was Snape involved in it? What plan were they talking about?"_ Harry had these questions going around his mind over and over again. He desparately needed help.

He decided to pull out the album Hagrid had given him during the end of his first year in Hogwarts. _"Mom, dad. If you could hear me right now, please help me. Give me a sign, anything." _Harry thought to himself as he stared at his parents' photograph.

He focused his attention on his father's hair and his mother's eyes. _"Everyone has been telling me that I've got my father's hair, and my mother's eyes. They're all right." _He thought. However, two specific words got stuck in his mind. "_Hair_ and _eyes_," He muttered.

His eyes widened in shock. "Hair and eyes!" He repeated, saying it a bit louder this time. He grabbed the photograph of his parents. _"Beatrice has the same hair and eyes with my mother!"_ He screamed at the back of his mind. _"Maybe they were related to each other! Evans, her last name is Evans, my mother's maiden name is Lily Evans. Maybe she knows something about my family! I could ask her tomorrow!"_ Harry's emotions were moving so rapidly. He was so excited to ask Beatrice the next day.

He found it difficult to fall asleep, he was so full of excitement, he couldn't wait until the next day.

He woke up slightly earlier than the others. He got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall, when he saw Beatrice and Snape talking to each other near the entrance of the Great Hall. As quickly as Harry saw the two of them talking, their conversation ended. Professor Snape headed towards the Dungeons, and Beatrice entered the Great Hall. _"This is my chance."_ Harry thought.

He entered the Great Hall and saw the Beatrice was already eating breakfast at the Gryffindor Table. He sat down beside her. Beatrice stopped chewing for a moment, seeing that Harry had just sat down beside her. "Can I help you with something?" Beatrice asked as she swallowed her food, still not bothering to look into Harry's eyes. "Uhm, yes." Harry replied.

"I was just rather curious, since your last name is Evans, have you any relation to my mother? Her maiden name was Lily Evans." Harry asked with an obvious tone of excitement in his voice. "I have never met my family." Beatrice replied blankly. All of Harry's excitement suddenly drained down into frustration. "Oh, well, er-" Harry ran out of words to say, he had forgotten that Beatrice was abandoned as a child. "If ever you meet one of your relatives, would you please ask them?" Harry finally comes up with something to say.

For the first time since Harry had known Beatrice, she looked him in the eye. "I did not say I do not know if I am related to Lily, I just said I had never met any of my relatives before." Beatrice told him. Harry didn't know how to respond to Beatrice's statement, so he just nods and goes back to the Common Room, waiting for Hermione and Ron to wake up so he could tell them what just happened.

On his way to the Common Room, he just realized that ever since he had first known Beatrice, this was the first time he had ever looked him in the eye, and this was the first time he had actually talked to her.

_"Oh what was I thinking? This is really bad. I just took a step closer to revealing to him who I really am!"_ Beatrice angrily thought to herself.

Harry ran into Hermione and Ron on his way to the Common Room. They were alternately screaming at him.

"There you are!" Hermione screamed.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Said Ron.

"We've been worried sick!"

"What were you thinking?"

"We thought you ran off like a crazy psycho!"

"Why did you just leave without telling us where you were going?"

"How could you just-"

"Oh shut up already! I get it! The next time I go somewhere I should tell you guys! Point made clear!" Harry yelled back, letting them know that he's grown impatient with all their screams. "I need to tell you guys something, c'mon. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom. It's the only safe place we can go to." Harry said, leading the way.

"I just realized Beatrice had the same eyes and hair with my mother. That's probably why Draco had mentioned it, though I don't know for what reason. And I asked Beatrice earlier if she was related to my mother, since her last name is Evans, and that was my mother's last name before she married. And she told me 'I have never met my family' and I ask her 'If ever you meet one of your relatives, would you please ask them?' and she replies saying, 'I did not say I do not know if I am related to Lily, I just said I had never met any of my relatives before'. It is _the_ most unusual reply anyone who is in the right mind had said to me." Harry tells them.

"How strange," Hermione comments. "Why would she say such a thing?" Ron's curiousity takes over him. "I don't know. And by the way, before I went to the Great Hall to talk to Beatrice, I saw her and Snape talking quietly. D'you reckon it has anything to do with that?" Harry concludes. "I don't know, just hope it isn't anything bad." Ron tells them, remembering everything that had happened to them for their past years in Hogwarts.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Okay? Not so okay? I'm actually pretty proud of myself that I am able to reach this far with my work. I apologize if ever there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors, I really am.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! Whether it's a good review or a bad one, either way you guys will be helping me. Thank you!**


	6. Big Mistake

Once Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall to eat their breakfast, it was already packed with students. Beatrice was still there, as usual, chattering away with Ginny. "Gin, can I talk to you for a while?" Ron butted in. Ginny looked at Ron with disgust. _"How could you just butt in while me and my best friend are having a chat? Mind your manners!"_ Ginny thought angrily, then nodded.

"What?" Ginny asked impatiently as Ron lead her all the way to the other side of the table. "I need to ask you a huge favor," Ron paused, taking a deep breath, then continuing. "I need you to get to know as much as you can about Beatrice's life, her family, her relatives, where she lives, and stuff like that. Please?" Ron begged. "She has no family, and even if she does, they've abandoned her. You know that." Ginny told Ron, surprised at his sudden interest in her best friend. "Just, please. I really need you to." Ron asked desparately. "Fine. But I won't go out of my way just to do that. I'll just tell you what I know." Ginny said, storming off.

Ginny sat down beside Beatrice. "Sorry about that." She said apologetically. "What did he call you for?" Beatrice asks curiously. "He wants me to get to know as much as I can about your life." Ginny tells her blankly, just then, a random thought pops into her head. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaims. "What?" Beatrice asks her again. "I think my brother likes you!" Ginny whispers. "What? No! That's insane." Beatrice replies, shocked. "That's impossible." Beatrice added. "Well, no, it's not. And who knows? What other reason does he have for asking me to do what he just asked me to do?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

But what Ginny doesn't know, is that Beatrice had a feeling that the reason why Ron was asking this, is because he was already suspecting something going on, because Harry had most probably told them what had happened earlier that morning.

That day passed with so much going on in Beatrice's head. She let it pass, and during dusk, she went to meet Professor Snape down by the courtyard. On her way down, Hermione, Ron and Harry saw her, since they just came from the library doing their homework. With a troubled look on her face, Hermione, Ron and Harry thought something was up. So they decided to secretly follow her.

Once they arrived in the courtyard, Ron, Harry and Hermione kept their distance, so they wouldn't be seen. But they couldn't hear what Snape and Beatrice were talking about, so they decided to just watch their expressions, then base their conclusions there.

"Severus," Beatrice said with an obvious tone of nervousness in her voice, "I think I may have just taken one step closer to giving away who I really am." Beatrice admitted. "What?" Snape replies in a disapproving tone. "To whom?" He asks. "Harry," She tells him, looking away from his eyes. "Harry Potter?" Snape hisses. He couldn't help it, he let his emotions take over his actions, and slaps Beatrice right in the face.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, still watching them from a distance, all gasp at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Beatrice whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks. Snape realizes what he just did, and hugs Beatrice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Snape apologizes, stroking Beatrice's hair. "You know I would never hurt you like that, I'm sorry." He says, regretting what he had just done. "It's okay." Beatrice tells him, and hugs him back.

"How could she just forgive him after he slaps her in the face?" Hermione complains as they leave the courtyard. "If that were me, I would have elbowed Snape." says Ron. "Come again, Mr. Weasley?" Says Snape all of a sudden.

Ron was just standing there, his mouth hanging open. "I believe you've just earned yourself detention. Meet my in my office tomorrow, 5 o'clock. _Do not_ be late." Snape says sternly, then heads to the Dungeons. As Snape leaves, they notice that Beatrice was standing behind him with an apologetic look on her face, then she hurries to the Common Room.

"How did he even pop-up behind us so fast?" Ron complained as they made their way back to the Common Room.

Just as they arrived in the Common Room, they heard sobs coming from the Girls Dormitory. Hermione, Ron and Harry all agree that Hermione should go check on who it is. Just Hermione suspected. "Beatrice?" She asks. "Oh, Hermione, I-" Beatrice tries to wipe the tears off her face. "I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?" Said Beatrice, her face still a bit red. "No. Actually I came to see if you were okay." Hermione offers. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a few unpleasant memories coming up." Beatrice tells her. "Are you sure? You can trust me, you know." Hermione tells her again. "No, it's fine. Thanks, Hermione." Beatrice forces a smile, and Hermione can see it. "Okay." She decides not to push it, and leaves the dormitory.

"Beatrice, she won't tell me why." Hermione says as she leaves the dormitory. Ron and Harry nods, knowing what she means. Just then, Professor McGonagall barges into the room, and goes straight to the Girls Dormitory. She comes out, along with Beatrice, and leaves the common room.

**I'm sorry if it took me quite a long time to update, I got pretty busy with school (since I'm from the Philippines) and I apologize if me English isn't really that good, I have to admit I do not excel in that language, and I grew up with our Filipino language.**

**Please review, guys! I won't post another chapter 'till I get five reviews! No pressure, though =)**


	7. Realization

"This is a very foolish act of yours, Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall said as they entered Dumbledore's office. Beatrice looked down, too frightened to look any of them in the eye. Snape and Dumbledore were there as well.

"Ms. Evans, would you please tell us the whole story?" Dumbledore asked politely. "Well," Beatrice slowly regained confidence "Harry came to me, asking me if I knew Lily _Evans_ Potter, seeing that my last name is Evans. I told him I haven't met my family, and he told me to ask if I was related to Lily if ever I met one of my relatives, then I told him I didn't say that I didn't know if I was related to Lily, I just said I hadn't met my family." Beatrice replied, guilt flooding all over her.

She saw McGonagall put her right hand in her forehead with a look of disappointment in her face. Dumbledore simply nodded, and Snape tried to keep his face expressionless. "I'm sorry." She whispered guiltily. "I see no reason for you to be apologizing, after all, people do make mistakes." Dumbledore reasoned out. Beatrice smiled a bit, knowing that Dumbledore wasn't against her.

"I suppose all we could do now is be more careful." Snape suggested in the usual tone he uses. "I suppose so," Dumbledore agreed to Snape's statement. "All right then, Ms. Evans. You just have to be more careful with your actions, for one more mistake may lead to something we wouldn't want to be happening. You may go." Dumbledore dismissed all three of them.

Beatrice left the office with the feeling of guilt still remaining in her chest. She enters the common room and finds that Hermione, Harry and Ron were no longer there. She lets out a sigh of relief and proceeds to the Common Room.

**Okay guys, I've been appreciating your review since they all helped me with what I'm supposed to do with this story, and this is going to be the last chapter wherein Beatrice is in her 4th year and Draco is in his 5th year, I will fast forward to the 7th book (Beatrice will be in her 6th year and Draco will be in his 7th year) and this is already where the battle takes place. Okay? Thanks for the reviews, guys! It really helps.**


	8. The Battle Of Hogwarts

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted in a long while, but our internet connection got really annoying and I wasn't really able to upload this. Another reason, it also took a while for me to let all your reviews sink in, it really did help a lot and I do hope the last two chapters I will be posting will reach your level of satisfaction. Please enjoy!**

**Please also note that this is already taking place during the battle of Hogwarts.**

Beatrice and Draco were walking when they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione hiding behind a wall. Beatrice was about to ask the three of them, out loud, what they were doing, but then she saw the shadow of two figures talking beneath the wall. Draco sees that Beatrice was about to say something, so he immediately grabs Beatrice with one arm, and the other is covering her mouth. They were right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and all five of them were quiet, eavesdropping.

"Nagini, _kill_." All five of them heard Voldemort hiss.

One of the shadowy figues fell down on the other side of the wall they were leaning in, and all five of them stepped back, slightly surprised at its fall. Just then, Beatrice recognized who it was, and after about a second, the other four also did. "_Snape!"_ Beatrice mouthed.

They heard a few more noises, they concluded it was Nagini attacking Snape. Tears immediately started running down Beatrice's cheeks, and Draco hugged her. Harry stared at Beatrice, confused.

_"Beatrice is a Gryffindor, she is probably one of the best students in Hogwarts, she's never broken a single rule, and yet she feels sorry for Snape. Is there something I'm missing?"_ Harry thought to himself. As soon as they had seen that Voldemort and Nagini had left the room, Beatrice came running into the room, followed by Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"No!" Beatrice cried as she ran to Snape, placing her hand on his neck, where the bleeding was coming from. "Snape," Beatrice whimpered, Snape forced a smile. "No, please, Severus, no! Don't die, this wasn't part of the plan!" Beatrice complained. Snape put his hand over Beatrice's cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Potter," Snape choked out. Harry, without thinking twice, approached Snape. "Take it," Snape told him, referring to the tear falling from his eye. Hermione quickly gave Harry a flask, and Harry placed it on Snape's cheek, letting the tear go inside of it, then Harry steps back again, giving way to Beatrice.

"Severus, you were like the dad I never had, always will be." Beatrice told him. Draco was kneeling right beside Beatrice the whole time, having this solemn look on his face. "You," Snape started "you are the one who always brings happy memories to me," Snape paused "you resemble her in every single way," Snape stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"I have loved you like a daughter, and I always will." Snape told her. Beatrice and Snape looked into each others eyes, and just like that, Snape was gone.

Although Harry could not understand what was going on, he couldn't help but feel sorry for both Snape and Beatrice.

Beatrice started to sob silently, but Draco managed to keep her bereavement at bay. After a few seconds, all five of them left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the castle, while Draco and Beatrice stopped at the entrance.

"Has it happened?" McGonagall asked Beatrice and Draco, seeing the looks on their faces. Beatrice looked down, not wanting to look into McGonagall's eyes, then nodded curtly. McGonagall's expression immediately became solemn, too, and then Beatrice went inside the castle, trailing secretly behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron, while Draco headed off.

Ron and Hermione were sitting beside each other in the flight of stairs near Dumbledore's office, while Beatrice decided to stay a floor below them secretly. She waited until Harry had come out of the office, and once he did, He, Hermione, and Ron started talking. Just then, Beatrice decided to reveal herself, and Harry saw her immediately, then abruptly stopped talking.

Tears filled Beatrice eyes as she tried to speak. "I-I'm sorry-"

But Harry cut her off by running towards her, then hugging her. Hermione and Ron stared in shock, not knowing what was going on.

"I thought all my blood relatives had died," Harry managed to choke out. "You've no idea how happy I am right now." And tears started to fall from Harry's eyes. As they stopped hugging, they both wiped the tears in their eyes.

"Ron, 'Mione, I'd like you two to meet my little sister." Harry told them with a smile forming on his face. Hermione and Ron were still staring in shock, and then Harry explained everything, and they finally understood.

And everything else happened so fast. Harry dying, Voldemort coming into the castle and convincing everyone to join his side, or die.

Narcissa and Lucius were telling Draco to come and join them, and so Draco stepped forward. But Draco did something unexpected.

"All my life, I never got to make my own decisions. It was always _you._" He told his parents. "_You_ forced me into becoming a Death Eater, _you_ forced me into serving Voldemort," a few gasps came from both the Death Eaters and the students as Draco mentioned Voldemort's name, "and_ you_ forced me into letting the Death Eaters into the castle, causing all this. If it hadn't been for both of you, this wouldn't even be happening." Draco growled. "_No!_ I'm staying here." Draco told them, and then looked Voldemort in the eye.

The Death Eaters started throwing angry screams at Draco. "Silence!" Voldemort hissed. "Now, I am asking again, who of you would come and join me, and save his or her self from dying?" Voldemort asks in a calm tone.

Neville stepped forward, and a few of the Death Eaters laughed. "I have something to say," Neville told them.

"So what, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us! In here," Neville touches his heart. "Lupin, Fred, Tonks, all of them, they didn't die in vain. But you will, because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over." Said Neville to Voldemort's face. Gasps came from both sides.

Again, things happened quickly. Harry's coming back to life, the war going on again, and finally, Voldemort died, for good.

Cheers erupted from all, but the Death Eaters.

When Voldemort had died, Draco felt happiness all over him. _"Now, nothing can get in the way of my life._" He thought to himself. He ran to Beatrice, and they both hugged each other in happiness. "This means nothing can get in the way between you and me, now." Draco told her, a huge smile forming across his face. "Never," Beatrice whispered, overwhelmed with happiness.

Just then, Harry approaches both of them. Draco and Beatrice stop hugging immediately after seeing him. Harry forces himself to smile at Draco, and Draco does the same. "You did it," Beatrice told Harry, smiling. "I did." Harry replied. Then Beatrice and Harry hug each other again.

"Harry," Draco interrupts, "I know we never really got along with each other, and for some unexplainable reason we've always loathed the sight of each other, but I am asking permission from you, _please_, let me be with the one I love, let me be with Beatrice." Draco begs. Beatrice smiles at Draco's statement.

"Well," Harry pauses, "I reckon I can trust you, after that speech you made to your parents, right when Voldemort was standing there." Harry chuckled.

A surprised look came across both Beatrice an Draco's face. "You were alive the whole time?" Beatrice asks him. "Well, for a while I wasn't." Harry tells them. "It's a long story," Harry adds, seeing the confused look on their faces.

Draco shakes off the expression on his face and replaces it with a look of gratefulness. "Thank you, Harry." Draco tells him, shaking his hand.

Just then, Ron and Hermione come running to Harry. "Harry! Harry, you did it! You defeated him!" Hermione squealed.

"Good job mate!" said Ron.

"Extraordinary!"  
>"Brilliant!"<p>

Hermione and Ron kept taking turns giving Harry compliments, until they finally ran out.

_"It's over, it's all over. We can live our lives normally now. We can live our lives happily, now."_ Harry thought to himself.

**Okay, so what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Not good? Please review! I'm still posting one last chapter, so please review! I won't be posting it until I reach a certain amount of reviews, and I'm not telling you because I'd like to get as much reviews as possible (don't we all?)**

**Anyway, I know that Neville's speech wasn't **_**exactly**___**what Neville had said during the movie, but I couldn't really place the exact words. Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	9. 19 Years Later

Beatrice and Draco were back at King's Cross, exactly where they were nineteen years ago, except that now, it wasn't them going to Hogwarts. It was their kids. "Severus! Come on! Don't wanna be late on for your first day, now do you?" Draco called his son. "Coming, dad!" He answered, Draco looks at his son, which is like looking into a mirror, except with Beatrice's brown and slightly wavy hair.

"Do you have your wand with you now?" Beatrice asks Severus, making sure he has everything he needs. "Yes, mom." He replies, pulling out his wand which is an 11 1/2 inch Hawthorn Wood with Thestral Tail Hair, quite similar to Draco's.

"Good luck Sev!" said six-year-old Daniella, who has blonde hair, darker than her father's, but lighter than her mother's brown hair, and has Beatrice's eyes and complexion, and everything else belongs to Draco. "Thanks Dani! Take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" Severus told his little sister as he was about to board the train. "I will," She replied.

"Come on Sev! Let's go!" said Severus' cousin, Albus, who was also in his first year at Hogwarts. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Dani! Don't forget to owl me every now and then!" Severus tells them as he hurries onto the train. "We won't forget it for the world!" Beatrice tells him.

His head sticks out of the compartment, along with Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy's head, waving goodbye. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Beatrice, and Draco were waving back with huge smiles across their faces.

"He's going to be great," Beatrice tells Draco proudly. "He is." Draco responds, never being happier in his life.

He kisses Beatrice in the forehead, and hugs her with one arm, the other hugging Daniella. _"This is my family, and they have done nothing, but bring happiness to my life, they have made my life perfect."_ Draco thinks to himself, feeling very proud.

**So, guys, what did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry, I know it's weird that I named Beatrice and Draco's son Severus, when Harry and Ginny's youngest son is named Albus Severus. I just can't help but show all my readers how much Snape meant to Beatrice and Draco, so I decided to name their kid Severus. Please review! I'd really appreciate it if you do =)) Oh, and just a little information about me, since I don't think you even know my name but you read my story, and I believe you have a right to know.**

**My name is Mea Miranda, but call me Mea, I am 12 years old, turning 13 this November, I live in the Philippines, and Harry Potter is my life. (Obviously) =)) So yes, I hope you guys liked my fanfic, and I'm hoping to have you read more of my Harry Potter fanfics soon!**

**Oh, and for those who stayed loyal to this story and continued to help me in making it by simply posting reviews with their opinions stated on it, thank you so much! It means a lot to me :)**


End file.
